Cleptomania
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: Ella esperaba recuperar lo suyo...Para devolverselo, el ladrón le pidio una cosa más...Porque a veces las villanas reciben su merecido...Y otras no! One-Shot


Hi…Vaya uno a saber porque se me ocurrió escribir esto, pero como ya abrí el Word y estoy tecleando con mis dedos…No hay marcha atrás…

Solo espero que si están leyendo esto, no hacerlos arrepentirse del final…

Seria el primer fic en español donde esta pareja tiene algo y termina junta…

Con esa descripción sobra decir que es una pareja fanon…

**Cleptomanía**

El diccionario define a la cleptomanía como "Un trastorno del control de impulsos que lleva al robo compulsivo de objetos, sobre todo si son de alta gama" O como una "Propensión patológica Al hurto"

Y por la frecuencia con la que me sucedieron estas cosas, empiezo a creer que mi ladrón era más bien cleptómano…

Heather era una chica común…Claro si "común" significa que eres la mas bonita, la mas popular y deseada de la escuela…

Además su familia se ubicaba dentro del sector privado de Muskoka…

Ella era una joven muy adinerada…

Y tenía al novio perfecto…Su Alejandro…

Era caballeroso, guapo, y tan popular, malvado y manipulador como ella…

Lo adoraba…

Pero no sentía amor por el…

Sin embargo no venimos a discutir su vida amorosa…

Bueno si, pero este no es el momento…

Heather estaba realmente preocupada…

Sus cosas habían empezado a desaparecer…

Su maquillaje…Sus sostenes…Sus libros…Sus pelucas …Los libros de su locker…Y luego su locker (xD)…

Bueno ya era mucho…

Estaba cansada de que roben sus cosas…

-Estoy cansada de que roben mis cosas!-Y yo que dije?

Lo peor es que el ladrón era un especialista…

Sino como es que nadie jamás lo vio cuando esto empezó hace cuatro semanas…

Entonces nuestra querida y divina antagonista (Deja de mentir xD)

Y nuestra Heather… (Bueno si es una Heather, no?) Ya tenía un plan…

Y era a prueba de tontos(Jamás entendí esa frase…Si es a prueba de tontos entonces la gente lista no las puede pasar?)

En fin…

La paranoia se apodero de su ser…

Bueno siendo realistas…

De acuerdo a las estadísticas de una sociedad normal puede afirmarse mi tesis de que…IBA A PASAR!

A lo que iba…

Heather coloco una trampa "Ingeniosa" frente a su "Locker"…Bueno ahora era una caja fuerte…

La trampa constaba de una red "Verdaderamente invisible para el ojo humano" que se activaría al contacto con el movimiento y haría sonar una campana…Y al atrapar a su "Amigo ladrón" ella lo golpearía con una maza que "Pidió prestada del salón de intendencia"…

Y entonces espero…Y espero…Y sonó la campana…Solo que era el timbre de salida…Y ella piso su red y cayo victima de su propia trampa…

Pero como todos sabemos, Heather tiene un gran sentido del humor…

-AHHHHHH Odio esto!Maldito ladrón cuando te encuentre te matare!-

En ese momento…Un chico de mas o menos su altura, lleno de piercings, con cabello negro, mohawk verde y vestido de calavera salio de la nada…

Ella lo reconoció en seguida…Era Duncan…El chico nuevo…Bueno, no era nuevo…Estaba como hace un mes inscripto es la escuela…Pero desde el primer día jamás volvió a poner un pie dentro de una clase(Si me lo preguntan es mas listo que nosotras que vamos todos los días, lectoras…La mayoría del conocimiento necesario en la vida es callejero y el otro con facilidad de aprende de forma independiente)

En fin…Ella le pidió con total amabilidad que la sacara de su predicamento…

-Duncan Maldito Punk, bájame de aquí en este instante…!-

See, ella tiene mucho autocontrol, no?

Duncan solo se limito a mirarla como cinco segundos…

Luego giro sus ojos y los llevo hacia donde estaba la maza que Heather dejo caer cuando "Se volvió lista y fue a atrapar a su delincuente cuando sonó el timbre"

Finalmente el lo tomo con sus manos y no libero a Heather…Solo empezó a golpear el "Locker" de la chica con brutalidad…Pero ella es súper comprensiva con los desequilibrios mentales de la gente y todo eso, no?

-Maldito chiflado deja de golpear mi locker con eso o te voy a mandar a un tribunal!-Parece que no tanto…

-Bien querida…Y si te bajo y dejo de golpear tu locker que me das?-

-A ti?Nada maldito idiota!-

-Bueno, disfruta la vida como presa de una red-

-Bien-

5 segundos después Duncan avanzo como un metro en otra dirección hasta que…

-ESPERA!Okey, lo que sea…-

-Lo que sea?-

-Si, si, lo que sea…Solo bájame ya-

-Esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte, dulzura-

Y así lo hizo…Duncan la bajo…

Pero al caer ella en sus brazos…Por…Ya saben, la gravedad, el destino, el karma y esas cosas…El la tomo por las manos…

Quizás era cierto que Duncan no sabia mucho de nadie…

Pero por todos era conocida la legendaria capacidad de no cumplir con lo que prometía…Así que Duncan le susurro a su oído…

-Usted no se va para ninguna parte señorita-

Y Heather se enfureció…Sonaba igual que el tarado de su novio…Alejandro…

-Tengo novio-Dijo Heather al mas puro estilo Bridgette…

-Si y nosotros tenemos un trato, además…No creo que realmente te interese salir con el Burromuerto-(No puedo creer que se llame así!)

-Cállate Dunkito-

-No me digas así-

-Como?Dunkito?Y que si lo hago?-

-Ya basta, cumple con el trato-

-Bien, pero no se que mas puedes quitarme…Tienes mis libros…Mi maquillaje…Mi locker…Que mas puedes querer de mi?-

-A cambio de algo te devuelvo todo-

-Y prometes no decir que me atrape sola en una trampa mía?-

-La tentación de decirle será inmensa…Pero no, no lo diré-

-Lo juras por tu tumba?-

-Aun no me muero! ¬¬-

-Júralo por tu tumba!-

-Okey, okey, juro por mi tumba no decir!-

-Okey…Lo que sea lo voy a hacer, dijo ella…-

-En realidad no tienes que hacer nada?-

-Entonces que me vas a pedir?-

-Quizás pueda ser algo como un beso…-

.Ja, eso si que no delincuente…Ni pienses por un segundo que yo seria capaz de…-Pero ya era tarde…Los labios de ambos ya estaban haciendo contacto con los del otro…

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que juntos tenían chispa!

En ese momento tenían química y física!Literal, no en sentido figurado…

Hasta que…

-No saben que las muestras de afecto en esta institución están terminantemente prohibidas?Ambos se quedan después de clases-

-Pero iba a salir con Alejandro!-Intento excusarse Heather

-Pues que mal!-Dijo el inspector…

Heather le dedico una mirada de muerte a Duncan…Ahora por su culpa tenían química, física y matemáticas(Por los problemas xD)

*Salón de castigos*

-La detención comienza…Ya!Si me disculpan me voy, tengo una cita…Y no quiero que se vaya-

-Por que?Ya esta en tan mal estado que hasta la silla de ruedas de su madre va mas rápido?-Después del comentario de Heather el patético inspector salio corriendo y llorando de allí…

-Ay, pero que despiadada!Estoy tan orgulloso!-Dijo Dunky…

*5 minutos después*

-Nena, ya me aburrí, quieres irte de aquí?-

-Como? Después de que Eva fue castigada y rompió la puerta ahora tienen una cerradura blindada y una puerta antibalas!-

-Pero no contaban con mi astucia!-

Y Duncan le mostró el ducto de ventilación…

La asiática estaba dudando…Pero decidió que…

-Que esperas, vándalo? Vámonos de aquí!-

-Usted manda, señorita!-

Y mientras cruzaban el ducto de ventilación Heather pensó:

"No será ni tan guapo ni tan malo ni tan popular como Alejandro pero tiene chispa y no es solo mi vándalo, mi criminal o mi delincuente…ES MI CLEPTOMANO!

**Quedo tan horrible como esperaban o peor?**

**Bueno, es de esperarse siendo que es el primer fic de una pareja no muy popular…**

**Es algo que no esta destinado a ser…Y si pasa, no lo esta a durar!**

**En fin…Posiblemente por estos días suba el capitulo N°9 de NaDiE Me EnTiEnDe…**

**Por otro lado…Con respecto a 26 chances de romance…**

**Para mañana ya termino el capítulo 3, y supongo que subiré el segundo…**

**Lamento la demora con este a las chicas que ya saben…**

**Pero fue por el asunto del hacker, el certamen medio ambiental y mi castigo de no usar la computadora por el resto del fin de semana…Que?Dije que me castigaron…No que cumpliría la penitencia, no?**

**En fin…**

**Comenten si quieren…**

**No es obligación!**

**Paz!**


End file.
